


Recover

by terrafied



Series: R76 Week 2K19 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love these sad old men, I'm actually proud of this one, Jack Needs Sleep, M/M, Self-Indulgent, really rushed, they make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Gabriel reassures Jack.





	1. Reassurance

 Jack’s head was throbbing. The UN had demanded to keep Blackwatch in rein. He didn’t approve of their methods, but they were effective, so he didn’t want to intrude. But he knew his head would be on the chopping block for that, and then there would be no one to protect Gabriel. It was pathetic, wasn’t it? He couldn’t even protect the people he cared for. He was no more than a puppet in the hands of the UN. He’d have to talk to Gabriel about Blackwatch now. Standing up, he walked out of his office, the slight sound of the doors opening grating on his nerves.

* * *

 Gabriel looked up from his desk to see Jack. A frown was plastered on his face, and he had large dark bags under his eyes. Gabriel’s brow furrowed in concern. Gabriel had trusted Jack to take care of himself. He was doing pretty good at keeping Jack safe from any threats, but what good would that do if Jack got less than an hour of sleep most days? The lifestyle he was living currently would probably shave off more than ten years off his lifespan. “Jackie? What’s wrong?” Jack just stood there, and that was scaring Gabe. He finally said, “They cracked on Blackwatch. Again.” Gabe was so done with this, he’d cut off any extra missions that weren’t worth pursuing or any missions that didn’t make sure Jack was safe. However, he made sure not to let it show as he asked,“What do you want me to do, Jack? Jack just looked down at the floor and shrunk before looking at Gabriel with a broken expression and whispered, “I don’t know.” Jack looked so small and weak like that. Gabriel didn’t like it. With a patient expression, he asked, “Well, what can you think of ?” Jack looked a bit calmer and continued on. “Well, we could cut funding, something significant, though, so maybe cut the paychecks down a little.” Gabriel gave a warm smile. “Good idea, cariño.” Jack gave a weak smile in return, as if trying to reassure Gabriel, but it wasn’t enough. He stood up and walked towards Jack, with his smile immediately falling. He smiled gently and tenderly cupped his face. “Take an early leave today. You deserve it.” Jack had a panicked expression, and tried to free himself from Gabe’s gentle but strong hold. “But I have paperwork to do. I need to review mission reports and give permission for others. I’ve got so much to do, Gabe. I’m sorry.” Gabe released Jack’s face and pulled him into a hug. “No need Jackie. Just send some reports over. I’d be more than happy to read them for you.” Jack tensed in shock. “But-” “No, mi sol. You need rest. When was the last time you slept an solid five hours?” There was no reply to that. “I’m sure Ana won’t mind reading a few reports.” Jack stayed tense for a few minutes before giving in. Jack just gave an incoherent mumble while Gabriel hummed calmly. “We can stay in my room if you want. Just time to ourselves. How does that sound, Jackie?” “Perfect.”


	2. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't perfect. Gabe isn't always rough.  
> There are some small references to other people in this story. I won't add it in the tags, you'll need to think about it yourself.

Jack felt exhausted. Probably because he was still worrying about the work he had to do. The UN would throw a hissy fit if he even took some time off for himself. At least, that’s what he feared. He knew more than he would let on. Better to trick everyone into thinking he was still a naive man with a mind as pure as his sky blue eyes. He didn’t want to be their poster boy. He wanted to make a difference, improve lives of children so they wouldn’t have a childhood like Gabriel’s. He’d talked to him about his tumultuous childhood, and he could still see Gabriel recovering from the effect of the dark side of Los Angeles.He didn’t want anyone else to suffer the way Gabe had. But the UN was chaining him up. Slowly, steadily. He had to fight tooth and nail for every inch they would allow him, and then some. But this could be a potential weak spot. He’d have to battle even harder just to keep the progress he’d gained. He’d even done some things that he wasn’t proud of. Just so he could have more control, be less of a puppet. So many more sleepless nights, shady actions, just so that he could spend a night with Gabe. Even that wasn’t guaranteed. He took this job so he could change lives, not be chained up to his desk. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders get a little bit heavier every time he thought about what would happen if he messed up.Getting up from his desk, he tried not to think about the looks on everyone’s faces if he failed them.

* * *

 Jack finally arrived at Gabriel’s room. He had just now realized he wanted this  _ so bad _ . How long had it been since the last time he’d actually spent time proper with Gabriel? He couldn’t even remember. God, Jack Morrison was a mess. As the doors opened with a soft woosh, Jack stepped into Gabriel’s room. He tiredly walked over to the bed and plopped down onto the mattress, closing his eyes. “Oy,  _ hermoso _ . Didn’t think you’d be so exhausted,” a deep voice rasped. Jack opened his eyes to an amused Gabriel. “Hey, babe. Long time no see,” Jack sat up and stretched. As his back disagreed with the sudden movement, he winced. Jack had become too soft, hadn’t he? Even when he already went to the gym for 1 hour at least, even when he ran all those operations, his back still hurt. Life felt like a slap in the face sometimes. Gabriel’s amused expression quickly switched to one of concern, and his hands went to Jack’s shoulders. Exerting a gentle pressure, he guided Jack to lie down with his head on a pillow. “Rest,  _ querido _ .” Gabriel was gone from Jack’s sight for a few seconds, as heard some shuffling noises, and then there were warm, muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders. “ _ Te extraño _ , Jackie. You should take a break more often.” 

 Jack tensed his shoulders. “You don’t know what it’s like in there, do you Gabe? The politicians are like vultures. They might take away everything at any second now. I’m just a puppet to them! I-” Jack’s ranting was cut off by Gabriel’s gentle finger on his shoulders. Turing Jack to face him, Gabriel had such a tender expression, he instantly regretted his words and harshness. “ _Está bien_ , _mi príncipe_. I wasn’t thinking. I was very selfish, wasn’t I?” Jack felt a giant lump in his throat form up at that. Gabriel was so kind. It **hurt**. Jack didn’t deserve this. Pulling Gabriel close, he couldn’t say anything without revealing that he was dangerously close to crying. His job required he showed little to no weakness, and that had carried into his personal life. Instantly, Gabriel’s hands were on his back, warm and strong. They began to rub firm circles into his tensed shoulders. “Let it out, _mi amor_. I’m here, you can tell me.” Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and let the tears flow from his eyes, burying his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel whispered soothing strings of spanish, carding his fingers through Jack’s paling hair. “I’m sorry. It’s just…I’ve worked so hard Gabe. I finally have some control over what I authorize…I finally got the power to change things… Finally, I can make sure kids don’t experience what you did…” Jack stopped as Gabriel gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Jackie, I lived a happy life. Sure, things happened and it got messed up, but people loved me. Besides, I like to think that if it hadn’t happened, I would’ve never met you. Jackie, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 Jack let out a sad laugh and said, “So the best thing to ever happen to you is a person married to his job who can’t even treat you right? You must be really desperate.” He felt hands firmly grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away. Gabriel had a serious expression. “Jackie, you’re just a man. You might be Overwatch’s  _ chico de oro _ , but to me you’re  _ mi todo _ , Jack. I know I’m not the best with this, but, Jack, you’re already trying hard enough. If they even try to make your achievements less, or demean you, then remember, you’re more than just a face. More than just a pretty boy to plaster on photos. You’re a human who needs sleep. Rest,  _ mi amor _ . You’ll feel better in the morning.” “I-” “Rest.” Jack tucked his face into Gabriel’s shoulder, knowing better than to argue. He’d done it a few times, and well, he’d just say that a certain motherly sniper had gotten involved. For now, he let Gabriel’s hands work out the tension from his back. He let those strong arms curl around his waist and became the little spoon. He let kisses be pressed to his neck. For now, Jack would let go, and recover. He would take this short respite, before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
